


Learning to hate the rain

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rain, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Liam, Scents & Smells, lavender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: By the time the bright morning light would hit Liam’s eyes, Theo would be long gone, his side of the bed cold and his scent fading from the room. Liam’s back cold and missing the heat of a chest against it.//Theo smells like lavender and rain before a storm. Theo cheats and Liam learns to hate the rain.





	Learning to hate the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! this fic is pretty sad, I felt the need to write something reflecting the situation I'm currently going through so that's what this is. (a little bit of a backstory not that you'd want to know, but lavender and rain before a storm aren't just random scents that I chose. My Ex-girlfriend wore lavender perfume and loved the scent of rain before a storm. everything in this fic is based on something that happened to me, like the flower crown and the fighting)
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

Theo always carried a familiar scent, it was almost visible. Liam swore that on days where they would lay in bed together he could see the soft yellow scent floating around the room and he could feel it caressing his cheek just as Theo’s hands would tighten on his waist. 

 

Theo’s scent would change, depending on his mood and who he was with, it would become a sharp scent when Theo became uncomfortable. At pack meetings, it would change to a sharp citrus smell that would sit in his nostrils and prod his brain. But when they were alone it was the smell of rain before a storm and fresh lavender, it was the most calming scent in the world. 

 

His scent would become alive when they were in the moment. Secret kisses planted on necks in the dead of night and fingertips tracing the indentations of tangled lien on the skin. Hands gripping thighs and sighs slipping out of their connected lips. Theo’s scent spikes with his heartbeat when Liam’s kiss follows his veins up his neck, the mixed scent of harsh lavender and burning wood fire filling the room. 

 

Their traded smiles calming their hearts and the smell of rain before a storm fills the room. 

By the time the bright morning light would hit Liam’s eyes, Theo would be long gone, his side of the bed cold and his scent fading from the room. Liam’s back cold and missing the heat of a chest against it.  

 

He would get up and go to school. His eyes tracking the familiar truck as it pulls into the parking lot. Theo would step out of his truck and Liam’s mind would get stuck on the new scents attached to Theo’s clothes as he walked closer to the group, Liam’s eyes snapped to the dark purple bruises on Theo’s neck that he didn’t leave. His heart sinks in his chest as he traces the line of fading red marks left on his own neck with his fingertips. 

 

Theo raises his eyebrows and tracks Liam’s movement. Theo opens his mouth to say something but Liam turns his back on the group and runs to his car, tears filling his eyes as he opens the car door, lavender and rain fill his nose. His heart shatters as rain falls from the sky. 

 

Learning to hate something you love is one of the most difficult things you can do, Liam learns. It’s months of wanting to run back to them and your heart aching when you walk past a shop or catch their scent in the hallways at school. Loving Theo was the best time of Liam’s life, but hating him was painful. His mother's lavender perfume would bring happy memories of bright days, holding hands under the sun and Theo placing a shitty daisy chain crown on Liam’s head. 

 

But at night when he was alone, with the window open and the scent of a storm approaching, his mind would plunge into the worst times of loving Theo, the fighting, screaming, and silence. The scent reminded him of the times when the rain made him smiles but those memories are overpowered by the knowledge the man he loved slept with someone that wasn’t him. 

 

***

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

Theo scoffed and looks down at his shoes, the white converse has been stained brown because of the mud and years of wear. He looks back up and straight into Liam's eyes. 

 

“Do you regret it?” Liam asks again. If they weren’t seated in a busy coffee shop he would be yelling and crying, but from the look Theo gives him, Liam knows Theo can smell how horrible he feels. 

 

“Of course I regret it, Liam. I’d be a fucking sociopath if I didn’t regret cheating on you,” Theo says loud enough to draw the attention of the people occupying the next table. 

 

“For fuck sake can you at least try to be a little quieter,” Liam whisper yells. Theo rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink before saying,

 

“I don’t even understand why you wanted to talk about this, you have a new boyfriend Liam. Aren’t you happy?”

 

Liams sneers at the question and grits his teeth, his hands clenching around his coffee cup. 

 

“Lie to me then, tell me you’re happy,” Theo says a little louder than he intended. Liam doesn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Tell me you’re happy Liam,” Theo says, when Liam still doesn’t meet his eyes he shakes his head and scoff.

 

He takes another sip of coffee and looks around at the coffee shop, the barista seems to be listening in on their conversation. Theo breaths in and focuses on the scent of the room; he can smell another wolf in the room that wasn’t Liam. Theo’s eyes flash momentarily and the barista's eyes flash a bright electric blue. The barista looks familiar to Theo but he can’t place where he knows this guy from. 

 

“I’m not happy,” he hears Liam whisper. Theo takes his eyes off the barista and looks at Liam who still can’t meet his eyes.

 

“Why aren’t you happy Liam?” Theo whispers.

 

Liam meets his eye and asks in an accusatory tone 

 

“why did you cheat on me?

 

Liam takes a sip of his coffee and pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

“Fine then,” Theo says, “If I tell you why I cheated, you have to tell me why you aren’t happy”. Theo cringed at himself, he sounded like a ten-year-old girl trading her crush information to her best friend. 

 

“Fine,” Liam huffs, “I’ll tell you,” he says. 

 

“I’m not happy because the man I loved cheated on me. Because I now hate the things I use to love.” 

 

“What things?” Theo asks confused, Liam leans back in his chair, his drink forgotten. 

 

“Rain and lavender,” Liam says quietly. 

 

“How?”

 

“You use to smell like rain and lavender when we were alone, I started hating it when you cheated on me,” Liam says his phone buzzes in his hand but he ignores it. 

 

“Right,” Theo sighs. He sits up in his seat and looks everywhere expect Liam’s eyes. 

 

“You loved me too much,” Theo says. Liam looks at him and shakes his head, his eyes burning with tears and anger. 

 

“What the fuck,” Liam whispers to himself. 

 

“I loved you too but it was too much for me, and I thought the best way for us to end things was for me to do something that would make you hate me,” Theo says, his heart beating in his chest and Liam stares at him. Liam’s lungs burn as the words finally settle in. He leans forward in his chair, his elbows rested on his thighs. 

 

“We would have talked it out, you could have told me instead of making a year of my life a living hell,” Liam nearly screams, the people in the coffee shop turn to them and Theo blushes. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers, his hands clench around his coffee cup. Liam shakes his head and laughs. 

 

“A spend half a year blaming myself for you cheating on me. I always asked myself if I did something differently would you have stayed,” Liam says, a tear slides down his cheek, he wipes it away and sniffs. He collapses back in his chair with a sigh. 

 

“When did you stop loving me?” Theo asks after a few minutes of silence, the only sounds around them are the voices of customers, clinking of cups and the coffee machines. 

 

“I stopped loving you the moment you laid your hands on him and I stopped loving you when I started hating the rain,” Liam says, he stands up and tucks his phone into his pocket. He walks up to the counter and the barista from before serves him. Theo listens to their conversation. 

 

“I’ll see you later tonight babe,” Liam says to the barista, Theo’s eyes widen as Liam and the guy lean forward and share a small kiss. Liam turns back around and raises his eyebrow when he catches Theo watching. 

 

Liam turns on his heel and walks out the door. 

 

Later that night Liam opens his window as a storm approaches and for the first time in a while, he smiles. 


End file.
